An Unexpected Modded Journey
by DiamondOverlord
Summary: This is a story where i am the main character and someone might be joining in a later chapter :]
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is going to be my first fanfiction so rate nicely:] btw 1660196624 is a real seed:p

Any mods in this story were made by me!

Chapter 1

It was my first day on Minecraft PC and even though i knew about it, i would need to get used to controls. "Ok so I'm on 1.7 so first things first what seed will i have?

Let's see 1660196624 looks good, it has 3 desert temples close to spawn and horse armor and saddle."

I spawned in a desert and i quickly spotted a desert temple! Let's see the loot... ok a saddle, 3 iron ingots, 16 rotten flesh and 5 diamonds! "Ok so now i need wood but

where...oh well at least there is wool for a bed." I looked up and noticed the sun was going down." Let's see i'm going to run in this direction and hope for a tree. "Then

the mobs came and i saw a spider.

Then i saw a cow then i remembered my hunger! "4 drumsticks left oh no!" Then that cow dropped 2 leather and 1 beef. "Oh well im going to have to use the rotten

flesh."Spider Jockey? "since when have they spawned this much!" There were like 5 together and then over the horizon i saw diamond armored endermen! "This is not

real...this isn't real! I logged off my world to check if i had any mods installed. Ok so i have...6. "They were...Real Life Minecraft...no wonder i had a water bar and an

energy bar..., Cool Stuff Mod... which i heard had cool swords and weapons, Sun EL Mod which has op armor, Paper Minions which has little mini mobs that fight for

you!, Fighting Plus Mod which adds new enchantments and weapons, and ZOP Mobs Mod which adds what we just saw..."


	2. Chapter 2 Reupload

Chapter 2 - Ok here is 2 :D this is a REUPLOAD!

Ok so i log back on my world. "ok so what am i going to do..." the diamond endermen were coming fast and i was unarmored and only had a diamond sword."

"looks like i need to retreat and take shelter!" then suddenly i get hit by an enderman! "oh gosh 3 hearts left!" i run to the desert temple and stay there for the night. then... the Kreeper came. "what is that? it looks like a cyborg creeper!" according to mod loader or whatever its called that mob has... 200 hearts! WHAT THE!" i think in my head that i need an enchant table so in the morning i will go to another desert temple. 5 minutes later… "ok finally morning!" now whats in the next desert temple". i go inside to find a diamond chestplate on the floor." looks like endermen were here..." in the chests there were 8 iron ingots, 3 gold ingots, and a ... pistol with power 2 and Unbreaking 1.

"ok so maybe i can get that enchant table because there is an obsidian golem that spawns sometimes!" i look behind me and see someone... and then i check chat... it reads LannettiaIsSoAwesome64 has joined the server! "ok so now i have a friend." i said.

AND THATS THAT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 2 SORRY IF ITS TOO SHORT! o.O


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 :D and if you were wondering those 6 mods were made up so dont bother looking them up ;) and Lance isnt my real name ;]**

**"hey...who are you?" i said. "no time the endergolems are coming!" LanEt said. "so those are what there called!" that sounds hard to beat lol" i said. "quick in the temple" LanEt said. we jumped in the temple and found a diamond chestplate with protection 4! and a wooden axe with sharpness 5 named 'The Axe' and 3 redstone dusts. "wow better loot than usual!" said LanEt. huh what ya mean by that?" i said. Btw im LanEt" said LanEt. Hey im Lance!" i said. and we headed off looking for at least a plains biome...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED CHAPTER 3 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

any youtubers in this/next chapter are really cool and i suggest you check their channels out! and i dont own youtube...

After a few min. we found a mesa biome! "well this isnt going to help, we need to get to the forest up ahead! " said LanEt. ok! i said. "funny thing is that i have a mod you dont have!" LanEt said. "and whats that?" i said sounding suprised. "Damage Indicators Mod!"said LanEt. "what does that do?" i said. then suddenly an arrow skinned my face! "ow!" I said. "Its the SkeleKing! he has 120 hearts!"

"Lance use the Pistol!" LanEt said "alright!" Lance Said then that did 59 damage! "just 2 more shots!" LanEt said then the skeleking dropped: a power 10, unbreaking 3, infinity 1, flame 2 bow and 1 arrow and the best thing! the spear of skelly which has power 10 unbreaking 10 and infinity 1 and it spawns a skeletin helper which has full iron armor ( get it :p) and a bow with power 5!

"Lets look for more bosses from ZOPMobs Mod." i said "ok"said LanEt. and then they found the Sworpion with 460 health and attacks with a huge sword! "LanEt use the skelekings bow!" i said "ok!" LanEt said! moments later the sworpion was dead and dropped: a sharpness 10 sword and 19 Sworpion scales ( and no i didnt misspell scorpion!) "ok so how about we contact some youtubers and lets do a hunger games on it!" i said " alright but not now im really hungry." LanEt said •after a few hours the youtubers showed up• PopularMMOS,TheDiamondMinecart,TheBajanCanadian,ASFJerome,Vickstar123,CraftBattleDuty,VintageBeef,PauseUnpause,GamingWithJen,SkyDoesMinecraft,Tobuscus and AviatorGaming have joined the game!

HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THE "FIGHT" WILL BE NEXT TIME :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 Teh Hunger Deens start! (in this chapter i'll only be saying LanEt and Lances part :p and i picked the youtubers randomly :1_

_the chat said: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, GOOO! "ok so i have... an iron sword and 6 steak then LanEt got... iron chestplate and wooden sword!_

_so far there were no deaths besides CraftBattleDuty, and GamingWithJen. me and LanEt were teamed up and there was a team of 3: TheBajanCanadian, ASFJerome, and Vikkstar123, so now PopularMMOS was teamed with TheDiamondMinecart and now PauseUnpause and VintageBeef and everyone else was by themselves!_

_after a few minutes there were 5 people remaining and those were: Me and LanEt,TheBajanCanadian,PopularMMOS,SkyDoesMinecraft! I had full diamond protection 2 and a diamond sword sharpness 2 while LanEt had full diamond protection 1 and an iron sword sharpness 3. Deathmatch was in 15 seconds and we were well prepared!_

_when deathmatch came PopularMMOS had: Diamond Armor protection 4 and a stone sword sharpness 2 and SkyDoesMinecraft had budder (golden) armor protection 10 and he had a sword with knockback 2 and fire aspect 2 and TheBajanCanadian had full iron protection 4 and an iron sword with sharpness 5._

_After some fighting the last 2 were me and LanEt and we were basically even. but after eating a 'budder apple' i had regenaration 4 and resistance 2 and so i won barely because my Regen stopped. everyone logged off the server except me and LanEt and then we started our Modded Survival again._


End file.
